A Mug Of Warm Milk
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: [preHBP] Harry entwickelt neue Fähigkeiten, die sogar Dumbledores Vorstellungen übersteigen. Aber was hat eine Tasse mit heißer Milch mit den neuesten Vorkommnissen zu tun? Feedback erwünscht.


**A mug of warm milk - Eine Tasse mit warmer Milch**

_(Aut(h)or: Molly Morisson -Translator/ Übersetzer: Frodo Beutlin)_

Harry wünschte sich fast, dass er sagen könnte, dass sein Sommer so gelaufen ist, wie er es sich geplant hat. Er saß jetzt in Dumbledores Büro, was er sich sicher nicht erhofft hatte. "Hast du in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Vorkommen von ungewöhnlicher Magie bemerkt?" fragte ihn Dumbledore freundlich, nachdem er ihm Tee und Zitronebonbons angeboten hatte.

"Vorkommen ungewöhnlicher Magie? - Ich darf in den Ferien nicht zaubern, Professor Dumbledore." erinnerte Harry den Direktor, jedes Wort langsam und deutlich betont, als würde er mit jemandem sprechen, der nicht ganz begriffsfähig ist - oder dazu neigt, die Grenze von Irrsinn zu überschreiten.

"Dann vielleicht nicht-magische Vorkommnisse?" fragte Dumbledore in Gedanken versunken, während er Harry mit seinen nervig blinzelnen Augen beobachtet.

"Nunja,... ich lese seit einiger Zeit mehr, und ich kann mir jedes Detail merken, egal, ob es unwichtig ist oder nicht." antwortete Harry nachdenklich. "Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Dumbledore lächelte. "Du zauberst zwar nur hier in Hogwarts, Harry, aber deine Magie ist so stark, dass sie magische Nebenwirkungen entwickelt. Ich würde dir Bücher zum Thema Animagus-Verwandlung bereitstellen. Ich denke mit deinen magischen Geschick und deinem fotografischen Gedächnis wird es dir recht leicht fallen."

Harry fand tatsächlich, dass das Material bezüglich Verwandlungen in Tiere einfach zu verstehen war. Nur wenn er die Meditation zum herausfindig machen seiner Gestalt durchführte, fand er stattdessen etwas merkwürdiges. "Es ist nicht eine Tiergestalt, Albus." rief er aufgeregt den Direktor (der mit Vornamen angesprochen werden wollte) am nächsten Morgen.

Dumbledore blinzelte. "Ahh...hast du vielleicht zwei, oder sogar mehr?"

"Das ist unmöglich." widersprach Harry, "Ich habe jedes Buch, das du mir gegeben hast, gelesen, und nicht eines erwähnte einen Zauberer, der mehr als eine Gestalt besaß"

"Das bedeutet nicht, dass es unmöglich ist, nur sehr unwarscheinlich. Hast du mehrere Gestalten angenommen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, "Schlimmer! Noch 'unwarscheinlicher', wie du sagen würdest..." entgegnete er aufgebracht.

"Eine Gestalt eines magischen Tieres?" fragte Albus noch stärker blinzelnd.

"Es ist noch viel unwarscheinlicher!" - Dumbledore hörte nicht auf zu blinzeln, bis Harry antwortete: "Nein, ich habe keine magische Gestalt."

Das erreichte endlich, das Leuchten in den Augen des Direktors etwas zu dämpfen. "Willst du mir erzählen, dass du überhaupt keine Gestalt hast? Du hast ein viel zu großes magisches Potential, um daran zu scheitern, Harry. Du musst die Meditation falsch durchgeführt haben."

"Nein, ich habe die Meditation ganz nach Vorschrift durchgeführt. Ich habe eine Gestalt, das gebe ich zu. Aber es ist keine Tiergestalt."

"Was ist es dann, wenn es keine Tiergestalt ist?" fragte Dumbledore, sein Gesicht kreuzte ein vollkommen verwirrter Ausdruck, bevor er wieder sein 'netter-alter-Greis'-Gesicht aufsetzte.

"Eine Nicht-tierische Gestalt" rief Harry verzweifelt aus.

"A...aber das ist unmöglich" entgegnete Dumbledore überrascht.

Mit einem Knall war mitten auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Harry einen Moment zuvor gesessen hatte, eine porzellane Tasse. Der Mund des Direktors formte ein kreisrundes 'O' der Überraschung, während Harry wieder in die Existenz zurückpoppte.

"Siehst du jetzt mein Problem?" fragte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Dumbledore nickte nur stumm. Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens richtete er sich auf,

"Ich denke, wir könnten das benutzen..."

* * *

Voldemort seufzte, als er in seine zerfallene Baracke eintrat. Sie war zum Glück luftdicht, jedoch wäre das ohne Magie nicht möglich gewesen. Es war ein aufregender Tag voller Attacken auf ahnungslose Zauberer und paar Folterungen von Muggeln gewesen. Er war erfreut, zu sehen, dass Wurmschwanz seine Tasse mit heißer Milch neben der Tür stehen gelassen hatte, wie befohlen. Er brauchte es, um sich nach einem schweren Tag zu entspannen.

Der Becher sah etwas abgenutzter aus, als er erwartet hatte. Er zuckte die Schultern. Warscheinlich hatte Wurmschwanz es mal wieder geschafft, die Tasse fallen und zerspringen zu lassen, während er versuchte sie aus dem Schrank zu holen. Der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass dieser Mann selbst mit der Silberhand, die seine Magie potenzierte, keinen anständigen 'Reparo' beschwören konnte. Er nippte an der Tasse, und verzog sein Gesicht. Die Milch schien einen recht berfremdlichen Beigeschmack zu besitzen.

Voldemort grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass einer seiner Diener versuchen könnte ihn zu vergiften. Er war gegen solche banalen Attentatversuche immun, und sie wussten dass sie schon beim geringsten Anzeichen eines Versuches hart bestraft werden würden. Er nahm einen größeren Schluck, und hielt ihn im Mund. Über den seltsamen Geschmack nachdenkend, stellte er die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

Dann, mit einem lauten Knall saß an Stelle der Tasse Harry Potter, den Zauberstab lässig in der Hand haltend, auf dem Tisch. Voldemort hielt überrascht den Atem an. Im nächsten Atemzug verschluckte er einiges der warmen Milch. Er atmete noch mehr ein, als er sich wütend umsah und zu entscheiden versuchte, wer den Anti-Apparationsschutz ausgeschaltet hat.

Harry beobachtete ihn, er saß immer noch lässig auf dem Tisch. Sein Zauberstab lag locker in seiner Hand. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keiner, werter Voldie, Ich bin nicht appariert."

'Wie?' das Wort formte sich auf Voldemorts Lippen, er versuchte immer noch, die warme Milch aus seinen Lungen zu vertreiben. Aber er schaffte es nicht.

"Wie kann ich wissen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast?" übersetzte Harry und tippte sich an die Stirn. "Hast du unsere Verbindung vergessen, Moldywarts?" Voldemort versuchte wütend nach Luft zu schnappen, als er diesen noch viel beleidigenderen Spitznamen hörte, besiegelte aber nur weiter seinen Tod.

Harry roch an seinen Händen, erst dann erkannteVoldemort den seltsamen Geschmack wieder. "Vanille...Meine Lieblings..." schaffte er zu keuchen. Harry nickte.

Als der Mann, der einst unter dem Namen Tom Riddle bekannt war, zu Boden fiel, und an seiner letzten Tasse heißer Milch erstickte, trat Harry an ihn vorbei und sah einige Todesser in den Schatten herumschleichen. "Wie..?" fragte einer von ihnen, Harry zuckte die Schultern.

"Wie das hier." Mit einem Knall wurde er durch eine Tasse ausgetauscht. Mit einem weieren Knall war er wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Form. Für einem Moment erhaschte einer der Todesser einen Blick auf ein charakteristisches Mermal. Weder Voldemort noch Wurmschwanz haben einen großen blitztförmigen Strich auf dem Boden der Tasse gesehen. Voldemort hätte es vielleicht gesehen und gewusst, wenn er nur seine Milch ausgetrunken hätte, wie seine Mutter es ihm gesagt hatte.

Author's Note: So, Voldemort wurde nur so verbittert, weil Vanille seine Lieblingsgeschmacksrichtung und er dagegen allergisch war. Nicht wegen der Muggles im Waisenhaus, also wirklich... ;-)


End file.
